Shock
by InFinite Havoc
Summary: Warning: Character death. What will Asuna do when Kirito is not there for her anymore? This includes Asuna's point of view from Kirito's fight with Heathcliff. Read and review. Suck at summaries. No flames, or you will be publicly ridiculed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, this is my first FanFiction, so please go easy on me. I'm not sure if we're supposed to have a disclaimer, but here it is just in case. In Asuna's POV. OLDER READERS WHO HAVE READ MY FIRST CHAPTER 1: The changes starts from "Kirito didn't register the shock..."**

**I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE. **

* * *

Asuna POV

Shock. That's all I felt, when Kirito accepted Heathcliff's challenge. How could he do this to me? What would I do if he didn't make it? All my thoughts were all jumbled into a huge clot of panic.

"No! Kirito, we should retreat for now…" I croaked, trying to convince him, but to no avail.

Kirito glanced at me. He looked so miserable, making the biggest decision of all of Sword Art Online. He simply just mouthed a "I'm sorry."

At this point, I started hyperventilating when my brave, idiotic husband drew his dual swords to face the unbeatable game developer.

"If that's your decision, then be it. No interfering with this fight." Heathcliff then swiped down his finger and selected a few options on his menu.

I felt myself being forced down with a strong, unknown force. I looked around the room to see the other players being affected by this too. I looked at my life bar, and saw a lightning symbol next to my HP. What? Paralysis? I started to get up, but I couldn't. The force seemed to be more than JUST a paralysis –

"Under one condition," Kirito said, hurt lacing his words, "If I die in this fight, promise me that you will turn Asuna's status to immortal so she can't kill herself."

Wait. What? What did he say just now?

"Fine." Heathcliff replied with authority, preparing his shield and sword.

"Kirito! You can't do this to me! Kirito!" I shrieked.

Kirito turned his back to everyone, and without a split second thought, lunged at Heathcliff. The game administrator, just raised his stupid shield and started to play defensive. Kirito's swords were just bouncing off uselessly off the shield.

Tears. They were threatening to come down like a waterfall in a minute. No. I can't. I have to be strong for Kirito… I forced myself up again. As usual, it didn't work. Why? Why does this all happen to me?

My thoughts were cut off as Kirito's strongest sword's tip broke off of Heathcliff's shield.

No! I thought that sword was supposed to be stronger than that!

Kirito didn't register the shock. He didn't see Heathcliff's disarming move, leaving him defenseless.

"Please, Heathcliff, don't kill him! Kill me instead!" I screamed, starting to crawl slowly, using all my effort, to get to them.

Without a split second thought, Heathcliff stabbed my husband. Kirito slowly lowered his head to look at the sword and the red pixels fading away from his avatar. Kirito groaned in agony. He pushed Heathcliff to the ground, and lunged for his sword. As the game administrator was about to get up, Kirito threw it.

Heathcliff's eyes grew wide. Then, what surprised me, he managed to get to say, "You haven't cleared the game yet... Black Coffin hacked... Making new final boss monster..." And then his body burst into polygons. Kirito stumbled.

"Kirito!" I shrieked.

Finally, the paralysis seemed to be gone, and I, being the Lightning Flash, caught him just before he smashed his face onto the hard stone floor.

"Please, Kirito! Don't leave me here! Open your eyes!" I cried. It was all my fault. I wasn't strong enough for him. I couldn't break out of the paralysis. If I did, Kirito wouldn't be dying here. I sobbed harder.

Kirito slowly opened his beautiful eyes.

"Asuna..." He groaned, "Not your fault..."

"It is! If I was there quicker..."

My husband raised his hand in great effort. This would probably the last time I felt his calloused finger tips against my soft cheek from all the fighting he had done in this terrible game. I couldn't bear to think about it.

"Remember all the times we talked about our lives together in the real world? How we would get married? Have kids? Live together until we can't walk anymore...?" I whispered, stroking his soft, black hair.

Then, as if he had been shocked with a taser,"I broke my promise... I told you... I would make you happy... Get you out of this cursed world... I'm a failure..." He choked.

"Please, don't think about that! You make me one of the happiest women in the world, and that's enough! So, please, don't go! We all need our hero back... I need MY hero back!" I sobbed.

"I..." Kirito was having a hard time breathing, "Move on... You have so much to see... In the real world..." The red pixels started to dissolve the bottom half of his body.

"No! I'm not complete without you! I want you to be by my side forever, when I see these things!" I countered.

"I will be by your side... In here." Kirito pointed to my heart.

I bent down to kiss him. He responded, and the red pixels continued to consume his body.

"I love you." Kirito murmured.

"I love you too..."

And like that, he was gone. Gone.

I screamed until my voice gave out.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Review if you want me to continue this story, after Kirito's death. I'm sorry, I probably made you upset and sad at the same time, half because of my writing crappy, and half… well…**

**But, hey! Have a cookie! Please review. I'll make a deal, 5 reviews or more = update? Yes? **

**I HAVE EDITED THIS CHAPTER. I JUST REREAD IT AND I THOUGHT IT WAS KIND OF CRAPPY, SO HERE'S THE NEW VERSION. I know I said I would update when I have 5 reviews, and I did in fact, get 5 reviews. **

**Thank you all for the reviewing! The next chapter should be up soon. You have a choice, next chapter could be another version of what happened above, in KIRITO'S POV. Or, do you want to see Asuna cope with his death? Which will be in her POV. Review to vote! **

**And one more thing. Next week are my final exams. That means, I will have less time to write. And, I can guarantee you that I can't update during that time period.**

**Let's try to aim for 10 reviews? **

**Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. **

**Thanks for reading again! Always leave a review. Till next time. Sorry for lengthy author notes. I'll also do shout-outs next chapter.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello, readers. **

**Sorry to those who think this is an update, but this is just an author's note. I know how it feels to see a story you're looking forward to, updating, and its only a note. **

**I had to write this because I won't be able to update next week, which are my final exams, which I need to study for. I know I've promised that a new chapter will be up once I get to 5 reviews, which I did get (thanks to all who reviewed) and I promise, I will get the chapter in soon, just not next week or the weekend. **

**Also, please go back to chapter one. I've edited it, since it seemed like crap to me.. and the author's note at the bottom of the chapter is also important, voting if next chapter should be Kirito's POV when he's dying, or just have Asuna's point of view on how she copes with his death. Review to vote. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. I'm probably going to make it a three-shot. I was not planning to make it to a full blown story. You can determine the length though, whatever the readers read and want, I'll write it. **

**Also, forgive me if there's any punctuation issues, spelling etc because I'm on my phone typing this up. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Till next time!**

**~ InFinite Havoc**


End file.
